


A sneaky Kiss

by YeontanStan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dark Valentines of Dimensions Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeontanStan/pseuds/YeontanStan
Summary: For EriksChampion, following these 2 prompts :A- 12. Sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss.B- 2. Can I tell you a secret?(the secret is the kiss)
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22
Collections: Dark Valentines of Dimensions 2021





	A sneaky Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EriksChampion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriksChampion/gifts).



> / jazz hands


End file.
